The Electric Affinity
The following entails information about this affinty. The origin, possible prices, rarity, accesibility, and overall all information required to know about the affinity. ''' }}| |common = '''OPEN |rare = }}' – Semi-common/High Risk |- |style="text-align: center; padding:5px; background:#0D5467; color:#EBEBEB"|Affinity '''price' for purchase 0 |- |style="padding:10px; background:#154352; font-style: italic;"|Cats with this affinity love thunderstorms and at points, rain due to the fact lightning is a factor in most thunderstorms. |} *Electric magic, alternatively known as and referred to as 'lightning' is a sub-element of light and fire. It is the act of taking heat generating from the inside, but instead of unleashing it as fire, you remove particles and energy, separating them and unleashing what seems to be electric bolts. It can electrocute others in various degrees and has a light bright enough to blind opponents just by the intensity alone. It can also burn, as well as paralyze others. *While not being an element, electric magic is indeed the sub-element of one and can be somewhat treated as such. You don't need pre-existing lightning to control, instead, you can generate it from the inside. 'Personality Traits' ----- The following entails the personality and characteristics that a mage may have in order to develop this affinity; personalities aren't always a factor, nor does your character have to have every trait here, however, they should have some. *'Hard-working'–– For the most part, most electric mages are considered to be hard-workers who strive to achieve their goals. They don't like sitting around and doing nothing. *'Loyal'–– Electric mages, although not unconditionally loyal, can be rather loyal to their friends; not blindly, however. They are there for those they are close with and isolated from those who they aren't. *'Flexible'–– Electric mages are able to cope with abrupt changes and circumstances due to how flexible they truly are. *'Ambitious'–– Electric mages strive to achieve their goals no matter how unrealistic or impossible they may seem to be. When they have a goal set in stone, they'll do whatever they can to get to it. *'Boastful'–– Electric mages can come off as egotistical and overconfident due to how boastful they are. They always talk about their abilities and how strong they are, making them come off as self-centred. *'Judgemental'–– Some electric mages can be overly-critical showing little-to-no respect to those they criticize and judge. They don't care if they hurt others feelings and when being confronted, they try justifying themselves. *'Manipulative'–– Some, not all electric mages can be rather manipulative, wielding those around them for their own bidding and easily lying to them if needed to. They see nothing wrong with manipulating people if they need to. *'Hypocrites'–– While they are experts at blaming others, they never truly take accountability for their own wrong-doings. They have no issues pointing paws at people and telling them what they have done wrong but some can't do the same for themselves. 'Characteristics' ----- The following entails the characteristics of those who will have this affinity (strengths, weaknesses, physical characteristics, side effects, etc). These only apply if this affinity is your MAIN affinity; not sub affinity. Those with the Electric Affinity as their main affinity..... * STRENGTHS (+) ** ⇢When it comes to their magic, Electric mages are usually always charged up. In turn, whenever they make physical contact with another cat or living creature, they always accidentally electrocute/shock them, however, it's never too painful. ** They can withstand fire attacks pretty well due to lightning being a form of heat, however, it's not 100% fire-proof. * WEAKNESSESS (-) ** ⇢Dry climates are a weakness to them and exhausts them gravely. They don't need to be in wet areas, however, moisture in the air helps them with their magic and strength. 'Affinity Locational Training' ----- The following entails information and details about the varying locations required for a mage to train in order to develop the affinity. }} |- | style="width:100px; padding: 0;"| | style="padding:5px 10px; background:#0D5467;"| A storm-infested location in which there are always rainstorms and lightning storms. It's rather hard to stay dry in this area and flooding occurs very often. [Kingdom of Highlands: STORMS PEAK '] |} }} |- | style="width:100px; padding: 0;"| | style="padding:5px 10px; background:#0D5467;"| Any locations in which there is an ongoing thunderstorm works as well, including WispClan's territory. |} 'Lineage ----- The following entails information about family lineage and how that could affect if you get the affinity or not. Although it's not almost always determined by this, a cats affinity can be partially developed through its lineage depending on what affinities and sub affinities a pair of parents have. An offspring can develop one of its parent's affinities, or it can be cancelled out if the parent's affinities clash. There are no strict guidelines in terms of how a cat can develop their affinities based on parents, seeing as other factors influence that as well. Affinities merely show up when a cat is of 6 moons old; kits do not develop them right away but they can show signs (aka the listed characteristics - positive and negative traits). 'Affinity Training Rubric' ----- The following the required training guide and rubric used for when it comes to unlocking this affinity. It's a step-by-step guide to help you better understand the training methods being used, as well as the approximate time it'll take to complete them ' 'Main/Sub/Etc Affinity Breakdown ----- 'The following provides you with information on the rules on this Affinity when it comes to it being a Main affinity, Sub affinity and beyond. It enlists the spell-level restrictions ' If you wish to have this as a SUB affinity you may ONLY access level THREE spells or LOWER nothing above that. ---- DISAMBIGUATION Category:About the affinity